irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Keswicksnumber1fan/Tenn, Zara, and Maria Part 4
Maria opened up the force field and stepped out. Zim aimed his gun at Maria. Maria aimed her gun at Zim. Maria ran into her ship and flew up to Zim. She opened up the lid and jumped in. She took her gun and aimed it at Zim’s head. Zim backed up slowly, accidently pressing the self destruct button. The robot imploded, leaving them to fall to the ground. When they got to solid ground, Zara walked over to Zim. Zara started hitting Zim. The Tallest came out, and then thought Zara had this under control. It took Zara three hours to stop. She stopped after she saw Zim’s head puff up of pain. After this, Zim was banished to Foodcourtia, the Irken snacking planet. Years later they started Impending doom two. Maria and Zara got into the crowd, wanting to see who got called. When the next person came out, Maria almost fainted. It was Tenn! “Tenn’s alive?!” Maria shouted out. Everyone turned to stare at Maria. Maria fake smiled, and ran out of the room. Zara ran after her. Maria sat outside the doors, frozen. “I thought Zim killed her?!”Maria confusedly said. “Paks can reactivate, you know.” Zara said. Maria suddenly noticed that. Maria and Zara went completely silent. After the Great Assigning, Tenn walked out the door to whoever shouted that. She noticed it had been Maria, and could see where the confusion came from. “Hi Maria.” She softly said. “You’re alive Tenn?!” Maria shouted once more. Again, all became silent. Tenn said she’d better get ready for her mission, and left. Maria and Zara walked back to Maria’s house. It’s been a few months, and the Tallest still haven’t called. This was very strange, because Red loved Maria, and called her almost every day. It’s the only think she’s worried about for awhile. She just couldn’t get her mind off of it. “Something wrong Maria?” Zara asked. “Red hasn’t called me in a few months.” “So?” “Well, Red almost calls me every day!” “What can you expect? He’s the Tallest.” Maria suddenly stood in silence, and walked over to the television. She grabbed the phone and typed in the tallest number. She waited hours. They never answered. This was very bad for Maria. She had always been Red’s favorite. Maria still got no response for months, yet she called every day. Maria thought it had to do with Red not remembering her. As she thought more and more about this, Red popped up on the screen. “I-Is it on?” Red asked turning his head towards one of the workers. The worker gave him thumbs up, and Red turned back at the camera. Maria quickly turned to the screen. Red quickly said that he was sorry of not reporting her, because she had swiped from his mind. He said he has just recently checked his missed mails, and noticed her messages. He also said they should probably get done with this conversation before purple gets here. Red also said he’ll be referring to the control brains to see if she’s fit for an invader, but he knew she was. Maria got worried, and then remembered that the control brains have their opinions and the tallest opinions in their data banks. She needed to hack in and check to see if the control brains had a good profile for her. She quickly got to her computer and hacked into the control brains. She quickly made sure they didn’t know what she was doing, and got on with business. She, then, downloaded and printed her profile. It said: Species: Irken Gender: Female Name: Maria Training to be: Invader, Tallest Current Titles: Homicidal Maniac Height: 6 Feet, 4 Inches Named After: Unknown Threat Status: Known as Homicidal Maniac and Plain Torture Intelligence: 15.9 Current Good Relations: Red, Tenn, Zara, Skoodge Current Bad Relations: Zim, Purple After reading that, Maria knew she’d do fine. She was described by many as a homicidal maniac, and that’s what would be a best invader. She thought it would be nice to see what the others were described as, so she printed out Red, Tenn, Zara, and Zim’s profile. Species: Irken Gender: Male Name: Red Training to be: Tallest Current Titles: Almighty Tallest Height: 6 Feet 5 Inches Named After: Eye Color Threat Status: Known to go under pressure with emotional stress Intelligence: 16.8 Current Good Relations: Maria Current Bad Relations: Skoodge, Zim, Purple After reading that, Maria was quite surprised. She didn’t know Red went under pressure with emotional stress. She went on to Tenn’s. Species: Irken Gender: Female Name: Tenn Training to be: Invader Current Titles: None Height: 3 Feet 4 Inches Named After: Who Knows? Threat Status: Seems to be free thinking Intelligence: High 25.6 Current Good Relations: Red, Maria, Zara, Kim Current Bad Relations: Purple She wasn’t very surprised after that one. On she went to Zara. Species: Irken Gender: Female Name: Zara Training to be: Invader Current Titles: Princess Height: 5 Feet 2 Inches Named After: Unknown Threat Status: Abuses Power Intelligence: 11.0 Current Good Relations: Zara, Red, Maria Current Bad Relations: Purple, Zim Maria was actually a bit surprised Zara was a princess, but moved onto Zim’s. Species: Irken Gender: Male Name: Zim Training to be: Invader Current Titles: Homicidal Maniac Height: 3 Feet 5 Inches Named After: Unknown Threat Status: Way Too Much To Put Down Intelligence: 1.0 Current Good Relations: Skoodge Current Bad Relations: Everyone Else Maria laughed after reading his intelligence. She knew that it was true. She quickly got out of the control brains and stuffed the papers in her purse as the door bell suddenly rang. Maria was quite surprised when she saw the tallest in the door way. “Hi Maria. I checked with the control brains and we both (through a lot of arguing) decided to make you an invader.” Red said with a smile. Maria looked over at Purple. “Why’s Purple here if he hates me?” Red fake smiled and said “Let’s just say, Purple is hurting A LOT!” Maria smiled. Red brought Maria to the Massive and gave her a Sir unit. “I want a Gir.” Maria stated in a grumpy voice. “A what?” Red asked. “Remember Zim?” Maria asked. “I don’t like where this is going.” Purple said, quietly. “His Sir is named Gir. I want a Gir.” “Now I REALLY don’t like where this is going.” Purple said a little louder then before. Red, thinking this was all very strange, handed her a Sir unit much like Gir, but told her to program it. She quickly pulled together many cords, and the Gir got up. “Kit Kat reporting for duty!” Maria smiled. “Kit Kat?” Red and Purple were quite confused. “Let’s get on to my mission.” Maria said. “Oh yes! You’ll be assigned to Earth.” “Earth? Isn’t that where Zim works?” Maria asked, quite worried. “Yeah. It is.” “Don’t you guys know how badly we get along?!?!” Maria shouted. “Uh, out you go!”Red said and tossed her into her new ship. He set the GPS onto Earth, and headed her off. About six months later Maria started to see a blue planet. “Approaching Earth.” The computer spoke. Maria slowed down to landing speed as someone or something suddenly crashed into her. Maria heard the lid open and a familiar voice said “Hey butterfingers! You want to watch where your going, or am I going to have to” The lid opened and the driver stopped talking immediately! They were both pretty surprised as the mysterious character turned out to be Tenn. Tenn suddenly did a face palm on the ship’s side. Tenn picked up her head and looked around. “Well, since both of our ships are totaled” “With Kit Kat and Shardas” Maria interrupted. “We have no choice but to travel to this planet as look for help.” They both sat in silence, then Maria spoke up. “You do know Zim’s trying to invade here, right?” Tenn and Maria stared at each other, then at the empty vast of space. “Y-your kidding right? We have to ask that THING for help?!” Tenn suddenly did another face palm on the ship’s side, denting it more and more. “You know, we’ll have to stay longer with that thing if you keep doing that.” Tenn stopped. Maria grabbed two jet packs, then noticed they got destroyed in the process. Also was every other device to get them to Earth. The only thing left to use was her cell phone. She quickly dialed Zim’s number. A mysterious voice came on the phone. “Cut the fake voice Zim, it’s Maria. You know, Red’s favorite?” At that surprise, Zim flipped the phone out of his hand. He quickly switched his voice back and got back on the phone. “M-M-Maria?” “Yes you idiot, who do you think it was? ” Zim suddenly went silent. “Zim, although I’m going to regret this, our ships were totaled by Earth and I need YOU to get us.” “O-o-ok.” “Just come get us or I’ll go get Red and he will literally TEAR OUT YOUR INSIDES AND PUT THEM” “OK! OK! I GET IT!!!” Zim quickly interrupted. “You’ll just have to stay there for an hour or two.” Maria then hung up and sat in her ship grumpily. “Well, Maria it could be worse.” Maria just sat there grumpily. Tenn, not wanting to get involved, sat down with her and sat grumpily. Maria, then, shoved Tenn out of the ship. This happened about five more times. Tenn, then, gave up. After a couple of minutes Maria and Tenn broke up into a kitty fight. Then, of course, they started strangling each other and Maria even bit Tenn’s leg. Right about then Zim appeared, like he said he would, but didn’t say a single word. He then closed the lid to the Voot Cruiser, and almost left, when Maria noticed him and instantly stopped. “H-hi Z-Zim.” Zim was getting a little impatient and grabbed Maria’s and Tenn’s feet, and dragged them into the Voot Cruiser. He let go of Maria and Tenn, and they both banged their heads against the bottom of the Voot Cruiser. Maria got up. “Oh my gosh, Kit Kat!” Maria quickly ran out of the Voot Cruiser and grabbed Shardas and Kit Kat. She quickly ran back inside. Category:Blog posts